Tan solo un adios
by m.a.p.s.f.a
Summary: Una gerra entre el caos y el orden se desata en Equestria y las mane 6 deben se parte de esta. Spike y 3 pequeñas potrancas son llevadas a otra ciudad para estar a salvo, Pero algo nacerá en sus corazones ¿Que será ese sentimiento?
1. Chapter 1: El adiós que jamás olvidaré

TAN SOLO UN ADIOS.

PARTE 1: EL ADIOS QUE JAMAS OLVIDARE.

Despues de una guerra, entre el caos y el oreden, muchas familias quedaron

destruidas junto con canterlot y pony ville. En medio de la guerra hubo muchos trenes y barcos que se dirigian a lugares mas protegidos y estables. Esta historia trata de las tres pequeñas potrancas cuyo grupo llamado las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

En medio de la Puerta en un tren..

.- Hermana no quiero dejarte! y menos a mi hermano big! Desde que murio la Abuela me he sentido sola, porque ustedes solo trabajaban todo el tiempo! no es justo! en serio me tengo que ir? - dice esto la pequeña, no tan pequeña, esta habia crecido y ya tenia como 13 años, con lagrimas en los ojos

.- Mira pequeña, se que estos tiempos fueron duros para todos, en especial para mi, pero ahora deves emprender este viaje para estar a salvo, solo concideralo como una aventura mas!. Ademas no estaras solo tus amigas cmc y Spike estaran contigo y tu estaras con ellos pase lo que pase, solo deves prometerme que seras feliz y seras la mujer mas hermosa y fuerte de todas! yo lo se y te conosco tan bien que ya se que lo seras! toma tus maletas y ve a elejir tu aciento y guadales para los demas, te AMO mucho Hermana y pase lo que pase, la abula, big y yo estaremos ahí - señalandole el corazón - Se fuerte que nada te venza! te quero!- dijo estas ultimas palas con lagrimas en los ojos viendo como la pequeña se sube al tren y la saluda con una pesuña.

.- los extrañare, los quiero y los amo! Adios- llorisqueando.

Mientras tanto..

.- Sweetie, Prometeme que seras feliz y te comportaras como una princesa de la realeza, siempre con modales, siempre el dedito meñique levantado. te deje en una cajita, en tu maleta, que contiene fotos y videos, para que no nos olvides-.

-. Papa de las hermanas.- Chiquita de papi, jamas te olvidare preciosa, se fuerte en todo momento aunque te estes callendo, te amo- dijo con los ojos empapados.

de las hermanas.- Queria estaras bien! creeme, si no, note hubieramos traidos, se que seras hermosa, creceras aunque no podamos estar ahí para ti, verte con un novio, luego en tu casamiento, hasta cuando tengas en los brazos a nuestro nieta o nieto, pero - es interrumpida-

-. papa de las hermanas.- Tampoco me veras en casa esperandote con tu novio con una escopeta en la mano jaja - dice, pero la madre y rarity lo mian con cara de "no jodas esto es serio".

de las hermanas.- Continuo, pero deves prometer que no miraras a atras y seras una mujer fuerte e idependiente, espero que seas feliz, que encuentres el amor y disfrutes de tu vida, pero recuerda, siempre estaremos con tigo, en tu corazon- dice esto secandoce las lagrimas con un pañuelo de seda blanco.

Belle.- Ma, Pa, Hermana, Los amo y no los quiero dejar, les prometo todo lo que me dijeron, sere feliz, pero los tendre siempre en mi corazon, les apartare un lugar alli, y los extrañare muchisimo- asiendo enfasis en la ultima palabra- Hermana te cosidero la mejor de todas lashermanas mayores de mundo, e incluso la mejor mane 6, espero llegar a se como tu cuanso yo sea grande, de admiro y te adoro , te quiero y te amo- dice esto viendo a su hermana con un brillo en los ojos.

-. Sweetie Belle.- Mama, papa, Quero decirles queme duele dejarlos, pero voy a aprovechar estos ultimos segundos para decirles que son los mejores, todo lo que pasamos juntos, picnics, juegos, cariños, son los recuerdos mas preciados que me llevare de ustedes, ojala vivan y me vallan a visitar junto con mi hermana, todo lo mejor que haga lo are por ustedes, por su amor y su dedicacion los amo y los quiero- la familia se abraza y se dicen todos a la misma ves "los quiero".

Antes de esto...

.- Spike! deja de sacarte los mocos y escucha! te deje todo lo necesario en tu mochila, ropa, papel para escribir, pluma, unas fotos, cartas de celestia, cepillo de dientes en fin, Te voy a estrañar, te amo hermanito- Lo abraza.

.- yo tambien te voy a extrañar, nunca te olvidare, te amo hermana! - Dice este subiendose al tren.

.- No olvides escribir! - le grita y suspira- solo espero que seas feliz-

Mientras tanto en el cielo dos pegasos van volando a toda velocidad a la estacion de tren..

Dash.- Apurate o llegas tarde, volá mas rapido!

.- Si llegare tarde falta una hora para que salga!

Dash.- No importa tenes que ir buscando a tus amigas para elejir el asiento.

-. Scootaloo.- Llegamos ahí esta!

Ambas aterrizan a tierra firme justo al lado de las scaleras del tren.

Dash.- Ven aca Scoot - Se abrazan- Te voy a estrañar alas de pollo jaja.

.- y yo a ti bastardo.

Dash.- Te amo , Desde que te adopte que te quiero y te seguiré queriendo hasta el dia que te mueras- la abraza mas fuerte

.- Yo te amo, te quiero, te adoro- la abraza mas fuerte- ay! me vas a dejar sin aire!

Dash.- lo siento Scoot, es que no se si nos vamos a volver a ver despues de todo esto, pero te prometo que hare todo por estar ahi contigo.

.- Espero con ancias, jamas te olvidare, eres mi idola! - casi llorando

Dash.- y vos sos la mia- llorisqueando- ahora andate que se te va a ir el tren, busca a tu amigas! que seas feliz! nunca saldras de mi corazon! Adios. Viendo como se aleja su hermanita, suspira el ultimo aliento de tranquilidad cuande resibe un telegram urgente de Celestia avisandole que tiene que ir al palacio con las mane 6 lo mas rapido posible, esto la hace alarmar y le grita a Scootaloo

Dash.- Lo siento Scoot busca un a tu amigas en el tren y encuentra un buen asiento, me tengo que ir de prisa! Adios te amo! nunca me olvides- le entrega la balija, se abrazan y se va volando lo mas rapido posibe.

En el tren..

.- Donde estan las chicas?- Mira para todos lados, y encuentra a Applebloom sentada mirando por la ventana y sale corriendo.- Apple! te estaba buscando!

.- Scoot! - Se abrazan

.- Donde se abran metido estas niñas?- siente que alguien le toca el hombro y se da vuelta- Sweetie! que sorpresa! que.. que.. te pasa..? - Dice esto al notar a la chica tenia los ojos muy rojos-

Belle.- Hola Spike.. nada.. solo.. que.. voy.. a extrañar.. este.. lugar.. mi familia... y .. a.. todos... - dice llorisqueando

.- Sweetie, mira todo va a estar bien, tu familia te va a ir a visitar pronto, ademas no vas a estar sola tienes a tus amigas y... me tienes a mi.. - dice estas ultimas palabras algo sonrrojado.

Belle.- Tenes razon Spike, sere fuerte, Te quiero amigo! - Lo abraza y se sonrroja.

.- Bueno... creo que ahi que ir a buscar a las demas- Se separan y se van en busca de las demas.

**Este es el in del 1 capitulo, gracias por leer. **

**Dentro de unos dias subo el segundo. Espero comentarios buenos o malos los espero con ancias**


	2. Chapter 2: Consiguiendo un nuevo hogar

Después de la despedidas con sus respectivas familias, los cuatros se hallaban sentados, Spike y Sweetie belle y separados por una mesa pequeña se hallaban frente a Applebloom y Scootaloo.

El silencio ente ellos era grande, hasta que Spike rompió el silencio.

.- Emm... Donde se van a quedar?

.- No se, Pero cada una tendrá un hogar diferente, Porque somos diferentes, es decir todas somos ponis pero Sweetie es unicornio, Applebloom es una pony terrestre, y bueno y yo soy pegaso- lo dice de una manera triste.

.- No, me refiero a donde vamos ¿a qué ciudad?.

.- A manhattan.

.- Enserio? tengo amigos allí y les puedo pedir que me consigan una casa a poco costo.

Belle.- En serio?

.- Por mi amigas, todo.

.- Gracias, gracias, gracias!-Lo abraza

.- De nada - Algo sonrojado

Faltaban 6 horas para llegar a destino. En el viaje durmieron, charlaron, contaron chistes, hicieron lo posible para entretenerse.

.- Todavía no se porque Spike viene con nosotras.

.- Porque fui convocado por la diosa del día, la Princesa Celestia para protegerlas en todo momento y ayudarlas a ser felices- Dice eso sacando pecho.

Belle.- Algo como un guarda espaldas?

.- Prefiero decirle protegetraceros pero eso suena mejor.

Todos se empiezan a reír, pero cuando se dieron cuenta el tren se estaba deteniendo en la estación. Todos toman sus maletas y se bajan del tren.

.- Bueno, tenemos que ir a Cuatro y Brodwey, ahí vive Jackson.

.- Anda vos nosotras te esperamos en el bar de la estación.  
.- Además tenés esas enormes alas puedes ir y venir rápido.

.- Bueno, dentro de unos minutos vengo.

Spike emprendió vuelo hacia la casa de su amigo.

Al llegar, la casa era enorme y llena de brillo por todas partes, la puerta era blanca con un vidrio en medio. Toco y espero.

.- Quién es ?... Pero si sos vos Spike! cuanto tiempo

El hombre era alto, pelaje blanco, su crin era color negra peinada para atrás, tenía un moño negro que resaltaba sus ojos café y Bastante apuesto.

.- Hola Jackson, si la verdad fueron unos 2 años, tan solo teníamos 11 años, jaja.

.- Y bueno... qué te trae por acá?

.- Me mudo a acá y bueno quería saber si esta tu papa.

.- si claro, está en su oficina, pasa…

.- Gracias- Mientras pasa a la oficina y toca la puerta

Un hombre de unos 44 años aproximadamente, robusto y con un traje.

-.¿?.- Spike cuanto tiempo y la familia?

.- Hola Mr. Pants, bien bueno no tan bien, hay guerra entre el caos y el orden, esta se desplaza por parte de Canterlot y como el caos sabe que en Ponyville se encuentran las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía decidieron atacar la ciudad, y me mandaron acá, a vivir junto con unas amigas, hermanas de algunas portadoras de los elementos, y vine para saber si tenés una casa o departamento para 4, no tan cara en lo posible.

. Pants.- Claro lo mejor para el mejor, Jeje. Bueno, mira tengo esta, pero es muy chiquita...

Y así siguen durante unos minutos..

.- Esa me gusta, espera no esa esa si me gusta, pero mira es... me gusta

. Pants.- Bueno decídete chico.

.- Esa es la casa que quiero y no es para nada caro, igual Celestia paga..

. Pants.- Celestia?! Porque no dijiste antes, te daré la mejor.

.- Bueno como usted diga..

En el bar de la estación

.- ¿cómo creen que les está yendo a las chicas en la guerra?

Belle.- No sé, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que no me gustan las guerras.

.- Si, te separan de tu familia, muchos mueren, es lo peor...

.- Sé que solo pasaron unas horas de que me despedí de Rainbow, pero la extraño, a esta hora nos poníamos a ver películas de terror..

.- Yo extraño a Rarity, a esta hora me usaba como maniquí para mis atuendos...

.- A esta hora los Apples estaríamos desfrutando todos de fotos familiares, ni pensar, que, mañana seria la junta de toda la familia Apple...

Las tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo...

Las tres miraron la puerta que se abría y allí estaba Spike y quedaron mirándolo por unos segundos

.- Emm... vamos a ir a nuestra nueva casa? o se quedaran acá?

Este es el fin del segundo capítulo, estaré esperando con ansias sus Reviews, no importa que sean malos, si quieren ayudarme a crearlo dándome ideas estaré a disposición.


	3. Chapter 3: Empezando una nueva vida

PARTE 2: EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA ETAPA.

Los 4 jovenes andaban caminando por las calles, para llegar a la casa en la que vivirian.

.- Alguna me podría decir que calle es esta?.

.- 116 y... figeroa.

.- Oh entonces estamos cerca...

Belle.- Ojala nuestra casa sea de caramelo.. te lo imaginas..?

.- Emm.. lamento romper tu fantacia pero no creo que existan casas de caramelo, se derritirian con el calos jeje.

.- oh..

.- Emm.. Spike? viviremos solo nosotros 4?

.- Sip, Yo les cocinare y les lavare la ropa.

Las tres potrancas se empiezan reir.

.- Genial, una casa para nosotras..

.- Podemos hacer lo que queramos - Con una mirada pícara.

Belle.- ho.. hablando de eso, asistiremos a la escuela?

.- Si, a la secundaria Respuela, Mi amigo me recomendo anotarnos en esa secu, el asiste a esta y podria explicarnos o guiarnos..

.- Si, claro, puede ser..

.- Oh.. miren la nueva casa.

.- No es tan grande como me lo imaginaba.. pero se ve linda.

.- Es lo mejor que pude conseguir, jeje.

Belle.- Vas a abrir o que?

.- Si, espera.. que .. saco esta maleta y... Aca esta!

.- Bueno abrí dale.. me esta dando frio-

Ya eran como las 11 de la noche y los 4 estaban recorriendo la casa.

Belle.- Me gusta esta casa es tan ... acojedora...

.- Sweetie como vas a decir eso.. iuu..

Belle.- Acojedora significa que es agradable, m-a-l-p-e-n-s-a-d-a!

.- Jajajajaja...

.- Pfff yo que sabiaa!

.- Bueno, si dejaron de jugar, que les parece si vamos a dormir?

Belle.- Me parece bien, pero primero me voy a vañar.

.- Como quieras, voy a prender el calefón. (Calefon es un aparato para regular la temperatura de la ducha).

Belle.- Gracias Spike- Le da un beso en la mejilla.

.- De nada jeje..

.- Bueno... Creo que me voy a mi cuarto...

.- Creo que yo tambien.

Spike baja y regula el calefón y se queda en el sillon mirando tele, cuando escucho un grito del baño.

Belle.- Spike me pasas una toalla?

.- Ya te la llevo.

Spike sube las escaleras y está frente a la puerta.

.- Emm.. Creo que sería mala idea entrar de la dejo en el piso jeje

Belle.- Si, sería lo mejor.

Spike deja la toalla en el piso.

.- Me voy a mi cuarto, cualquier cosa llamame.

Belle.- Si, no te hagas problemas, jeje

Spike se retira a su cuarto y se prepara para dormir. y Sweetie Belle se había terminado de secar y ya estaba en su habitación, las otras 2 chicas estaban hechas moscas.

Belle.- Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir. Mañana sera un dia nuevo y tengo que estar precentable para el 1° día de secundario.

Se camodo en su cama y serro los ojos para caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente todos estaban en la cosina desayunando menos Sweetie Belle quien se encontraba profundamente dormida por averse dormido tarde anoche.

.- Será mejor que la despierte.

.- Yo voy.

.- No, voy yo, te acordas de la ultima vez?

_RECUERDO_

_Las tres chicas se habían quedado en la casa club a dormir. y a la mañana.._

_ .- Sweetie Belle sigue dormida, creo que voy a despertarla._

_ .- Ok._

_Scootaloo se dirije a donde esta su amiga durmiendo y le grita._

_ .- Sweetie Belle no es hora de dormir, levanta tu tracero y ven a desayunar!_

_Sweetie Belle su asustó mucho con esto que gritó, y luego se para y se fue caminando hacia atrás algo dormida y se tropezó con la almohada y se calló por la ventana._

_Al día siguente estaba en el hospital con un brazo quebrado y moretones._

_FIN DEL RECUERDO._

.- Si, la verdad, no salió nada bien.

Applebloom se levanta de su asiento y sube las escaleras en dirección a la pieza de Sweetie Belle. Habre la puerta y ve a una potranca durmiendo.

.- Sweetie...- casi como cantando- Hay que despertarse, hoy es el primer día de escuela...

Belle.- Unos minutos más mami...

Applebloom habre las ventanas para que entre los rayos de sol a la pieza.

.- Vamos que llegas tarde para desayunar.

Belle.- Ok, ya voy.. - Se sienta en la cama y se estira - Es demaciado temprano son las 6:30 de la mañana- se pone una almohada en la cabeza.

.- Si, es que hoy hay que levantarnos para ir a la secu.

Sweetie Belle se levanta de un golpe de la cama y corre hacia su tocador y se empieza a peinar.

-. Sweetie Belle.- Porque no me dijiste antes?!

.- Si te dije, pero estabas tan dormida que ni me escuchaste.

Belle.- Estoy lista.

.- Entonces vamos a desayunar.

Ambas bajan y se encuentran con los otros dos comiendo como bestias.

Belle.- Que hay para desayunar?

Las dos jovenes se sientan.

.- Cereales y Heno.

Belle.- mmmm... mi favorito.

Todos comían y justo Spike miró su reloj.

.- Ya es hora de irnos!

.- Bueno, voy a tomar mis cosas y - fue interrumpida.

.- No hay tiempo, y además de todo en la secundaria.

.- Ok.

Los cuatros se arreglan y salen corriendo, cuando estan cerca de llegar se detienen y van caminando.

.- Cuando llegemos nos tenemos que anotar o algo así?

.- No, el papá de Jackson ya hablo con el director, solo tenemos que ir a precentarnos con este.

Belle.- Quien es Jackson?

.- Un amigo, irá con nosotros a clase.

.- Genial un amigo nuevo.

.- Si, me pregunto si será lindo..

Todos entran en el establecimiento y se van a la secretaría,

.- Hola somos Applebloom, Sweetie Belle ,Scootaloo y Spike, somos nuevos acá y quería saber si podemos hablar con el director.

.- Hola, soy Mildre secretaria del Director Paulosqui, Pasen por la segunda puerta a la izquierda, le avisaré que van a pasar.

Belle.- Gracias Mildre.

.- De nada.

Los cuatro entran a la sala, sencilla, y se encuentran con un hombre sentado en un sillon grande y al parecer muy cómodo, adelante tenía una mesa en la que había un microfono grande y varios libros y hojas. Frente a la mesa se encontraban dos sillas negras.

.- Chicos, los estaba esperando.

.- Hola Director, somos Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Spike.

.- Si, el señor Pants me informo y yo los acepte, bueno creo que es hora de que vallan a sus clases.

.- Si, Un gusto Señor Director.

.- El gusto es mio, que pasen un buen día!

cuatro.- Gracias!

Los cuatros caminaban por los pasillos.

.- Bien, ahora tenemos que buscar a Jackson.

Belle.- Quien es Jackson?

.- Gruñe- Ya te dije es un amigo.

Belle.- Cierto jeje.

Los 4 iban comindo cuando repente Spike choca contra un joven.

.- Hey fijate por donde... Jackson!

.- Spike! Como estas?

.- Jackson te presento mis amigas Applebloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo.

.- Hola chicas!

tres.- Hola! - Embobadas por la belleza del chico.

Spike se da cuenta de esto.

.- Em... Vamos a clase?

las 3 despertándose.

Belle.- si, creo esta bien jeje.

.- vengan yo los llevo, estamos en la misma clase.

.- Y cuantos tienes?

.- 13 y medio, y ustedes?

3.- Tambien jeje.

Los 4 entran al salon de Química.

La profesora entra y saluda.

.- Buenos dias, chicos!

.- Buenos días Profesora Gofle

.- Ho creo que tenemos compañeros nuevos, vengan al frente chicos.

Los cuatros pasan al frente con la profesora.

.- Podrían decir sus nombres a la clase?

.- Si, yo soy Spike.

.- Yo Applebloom.

-. Sweetie Belle.- Sweetie Belle - dice un poco tímida.

.- Y yo soy Scootaloo.

.- Bueno pueden tomar asiento.

Estos se sentaron en la segunda fila.

Sweetie Belle se le rompió la punta del lápiz y le pidió a la compañera de adelante un sacapuntas.

Belle.- Disculpa.. me prestas tu sacapuntas?

.- Disculpa? quien te crees para hablarme a mí?

Bien, este es el fin del 3 capitulo¿que pasara con las 3 chicas y Jackson? ¿Spike esta celoso? ¿Que va a pasar con Sweetie Belle? Estas preguntas seran respondidas en el próximo capitulo :3

espero que les aya gustado. Gracias por leer, no olvides dejar reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: Celoso?

Capítulo 4

Anterior mente...

Estos se sentaron en la segunda fila.

Sweetie Belle se le rompió la punta del lápiz y le pidió a la compañera de adelante un sacapuntas.

Belle.- Disculpa.. me prestas tu sacapuntas?

.- Disculpa? quien te crees para hablarme a mí?

Retomando la historia..

Sweetie Belle se quedó callada, por dentro estaba muerta de enojo, pero no hizo nada, solo con cara de perrito regañado le dijo.

Belle.- Yo.. solo.. quería un sacapuntas..

.- Perdón- Con cara amable- Toma -Y le entrega el saca punta.

Sweetie Belle lo toma con su magia y le saca punta a su lápiz. Ella nota que la chica que primero le habló mal y luego se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado, se estaba riendo y mirándola de reojo junto con otras dos chicas, trató de no darle importancia, se dirigió a su asiento y le toco el hombro a la chica.

Belle.- Disculpa.. te devuelvo tu saca punt…- es interrumpida.

La chica que estaba adelante se paró de repente y casi como gritando le dijo a la profesora.

.- Esta chica me está hablando y no puedo escuchar ni prestar atención en clase! por favor!

.- Sweetie Belle! -Casi como enojada- A la sala del director!

A-H-O-R-A!

Belle.- Pero..

.- Sin peros señorita, creí que les había dicho que soy muy estricta con mis alumnos y su silencio!

La profesora abre la puerta y apunta con una pezuña hacia afuera. El mensaje estaba claro "A la sala del director ahora"

Sweetie sale del salón y la profesora cierra rápidamente la puerta. La pequeña se va corriendo al baño llorando, se la pasó toda la clase. Al fin tocaba el timbre del recreo, para su desgracia el baño siempre se llenaba de chicas con sus maquillajes o a charlar, todo menos a hacer sus necesidades. La potranca escucha su nombre.

.- Hola, han visto a una amiga mía? es blanca, crin morada y rosa? no?

.- La encontré!

.- Voy para allá!

.- Sweetie sé que estas ahí!

Sweetie Belle estaba escondida en unos de los baños.

Belle.- No, no lo estoy!

.- Vamos Sweetie todos tenemos un mal día... bueno no hoy, pero .. ya sabes a que me refiero.

.- No te vamos a decir nada..

Sweetie Belle sale del baño y se acerca a Scootaloo.

Belle.- Me abrazan?

.- Claro!

.- Emm..

Las dos la miran con cara de "veni pa ca bolu"

Las 3 se abrazan.

.- No sé por qué tanto lío, si solo te reto la profe...

Belle.- Es que... Es la primera vez que me retan.. Bueno a partir de Rarity.

.- Jeje.. no importa.. Volvemos al salón?

Belle.- Pero.. Va a estar esa piba! - con cara de enojada- Y si me hace lo mismo? y si no me creen?

.- No importa, yo te creo, además te escuche cuando le pedías el sacapuntas, yo te apoyo, así que no vas a estar tan sola que digamos...

.- Hey! yo también...

Belle.- Gracias chicas no se que haría sin ustedes.

Regresan al salón y está Spike y Jackson charlando en una mesa.

Los chicos notan la presencia de Sweetie.

.- Estas bien Sweetie?

Belle.- Sip.. pero alguien me podría dar un abrazo?

Spike abre los brazos para esperar a Sweetie en su pecho, esta avanza pero pasa de largo a Spike y abraza a Jackson.

Belle.- Gracias- Sonrojada-

.- Lo que sea por una amiga.-sonrojado.

El abrazo duro unos segundos, luego de separarse Sweetie Belle nota la mirada de Spike, En sus ojos se podía ver enojo, aunque se notaba contento como siempre, se veía como... rechazado.

Belle.- Spike? Estas bien?

.- Mejor que nunca - con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su nariz largaba humo.

Belle.- Okey...

Toco el timbre para irse y los 4 se juntaron para ir caminando a su casa.

Belle.- Spike? Estas bien?

.-Por qué no lo estaría?

Belle.- Porque estuviste murmurando la palabra MATAR muchas veces y largas humo por tu nariz...

.- Es que con solo estar con ustedes uno desearía estar muerto.

.- Por?

.- Jackson esto, Jackson lo otro, bla bla bla

.- Estas.. Celoso?- Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

.- Nooooooooo! Por qué lo estaría?

Llegan a la casa y Spike se va para la cocina a cocinar. Sin saber lo que le esperaría esa misma tarde.

Chan chan chan! Este es el final del 4 capitulo, Perdon si es un poco corto es que no tuve tiempo esta semana. Desde ya muchas gracias por leer. Besos!

Valux.


End file.
